Um dia, mais um dia, tudo num dia!
by BellaBlack19
Summary: Em um dia Lilian Evans e Tiago Potter estão em um clima muito romântico!


Um dia, mais um dia, tudo num dia!

Tiago acordou cedo no sábado, e desceu para esperar sua linda ruiva, já que agora eles estavam namorando. Então se sentou ao sofá e esperou que ela descesse o que demorou uns 10 minutos. Já que haviam combinado de ir passear pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Quando Lily desceu se deparou com seu namorado sentado num sofá, apreciando uma foto dos dois.

-Bom dia, meu amor. – Lilian sussurrou no ouvido de Tiago, o qual levou um susto.

-Bom dia. – Falou o moreno, antes de beijá-la docemente. – Vamos passear?

-Vamos!

Os dois se retiraram do salão comunal da Grifinória, indo em direção ao Salão Principal para tomar café. Quando os dois chegaram ao Salão, uma menina da corvinal foi falar com Tiago.

-Oi Ti... Queria saber se já largou a Evans, ela é muito feia, insuportável - mas antes de terminar a palavra 'horrível', Tiago a interrompeu.

- Não, eu não me separei dela, pois ela é a mulher da minha vida, e se não acreditar, vai ver ano que vem quando eu e ela estivermos casados, com nosso filho Tiago Potter Junoir.

-Posso saber com quem vai ter um filho chamado 'Tiago Potter Junior'? – Perguntou Lily, tentando manter a seriedade.

-Com você é claro, com quem mais? – Respondeu, esquecendo completamente que a menina ainda estivera lá.

-Meu filho não vai chamar-se 'Tiago Potter Junior', eu só aceito 'Harry Tiago Potter'.

-Er... Amei esse nome meu Lírio.

-Também.

-Da para os dois calarem a boca? – perguntou a menina vermelha de raiva.

-Por que não gostou do nome? – retrucou Tiago com um sorriso maroto, e com sua ruiva abafando o riso ao seu lado.

-Ahhh, esquece – foi a ultima coisa que ouviu da corvinal.

-Te amo, meu moreno – falou Lily no ouvindo de Tiago.

-Também minha ruivinha.

Depois de tomarem café Sirius e Lene chegaram ao salão principal com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

-Bom dia família Potter – falou Siriu.

-Bom dia família Black – respondeu rapidamente Tiago. – Eu e a Lily já terminamos!

-Vão só passear? – Perguntou Lene rindo.

-Sim, Sra. Black. – Foi o que a ruiva disse.

Enquanto eles passeavam encontraram Snape no caminho.

-Sebosoooooo, não lavou o cabelo ainda? - zoou Tiago.

-Cala a boca, Potter

-Mas eu to quieta – disse Lily.

-Não creio que você ainda namora o idiota do Potter, nós éramos amigos Lil, mas seu maldito namorado teve que estragar tudo, era para você ser minha, e ainda pode ser, largue o Potter e fique comigo te farei mais que feliz que ele, acredite em mim.

-Acreditar em você, era você que me chamava de 'sangue – ruim' pelas costas e depois vinha com uns 'Lil' ou 'Lily', me faz um favor Snape, desista, nunca vou largar o MEU Tiago, vamos ficar juntos até a nossa morte, e fique longe de mim!

-Lil – Snape agarrou o braço dela, mas Tiago se intrometeu na briga.

-Largue a minha namorada antes que eu não responda por mim.

-O que vai fazer? Azarar-me, cai na real Potter!

-_Estuperfaça!_ – Berrou Tiago. Quando o feitiço atingiu o Ranhoso, ele voo longe e caiu desacordado.

-Não sou de fazer isso, mas – começou Lily – PARABÉNS!

-Não é de dar-me 'parabéns'?

-Não, só não gosto quando você faz isso!

-AAAAAAH! – Exclamou Tiago, antes de beijar sua ruiva, um beijo apaixonado, quente. -Já falei hoje que te amo?

-Já!

Enquanto voltavam para o salão comunal da grifinória, uma menina da girfinória mesmo parou o casal, e começou a falar.

-Tiiiiiiiii! Que bom que te encontrei, alegrou o meu dia! – Falou isso o agarrando.

-Da para largar o meu maroto!

-Posso saber por quê? – Perguntou a menina incrédula.

-Porque ele é meu!Oras é meu, e ponto.

-Ti, não sei por que você começou a namorar a garota que mais te deu 'não', e é feia que dói.

-MINHA namorada não é feia, namoro ela porque eu a amo, amo muito!

-Mas Ti! – a menina começou a protestar.

-Mas nada, quer que eu prove que eu a amo?

-Quero, duvido que faça muita coisa, já que pela cara de palerma dela, não sabe o quanto tem.

Ao terminar essa frase, Tiago virou para a sua ruiva e deu um beijo de cinema, e quando se separaram estavam ofegantes, e sozinhos no corredor.

-Pelo jeito ela foi embora – falou Tiago.

-Também, você me beijou, e devo acrescentar que beijo.

-Sou magnífico, eu sei!

-Modesto...

-Lindo, com uma namorada maravilhada, bela, cheirosa, gostosa...

-Tiago! – Protestou à ruiva.

-Que foi! Só falei a verdade.

-Affe, Ti. Vamos voltar para o salão comunal, para pegar uns livros.

-Ok! Meu amor, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

-Por que você era amiga do Snape?

-Ah, sei lá, ele era legal...

-Muito vago!

_Flash Back_

_Eu estava indo ao parque brincar com a minha irmã, já que aquela tarde fazia muito sol._

_-Vamos Túnia!_

_-To indo Lilian. Calma._

_Chegando lá vi um menino me olhando estranho, então fui falar com ele._

_-Oi, tudo bem com você? – perguntei._

_-Tudo, por quê?_

_-Nada, só que você esta com uma cara estranha._

_-É que minha carta para Hogwarts, ainda não chegou!_

_-O que é Hogwarts?_

_-É uma escola para pessoas... Especiais._

_-Ahh, mas logo a carta chega._

_-Você é uma boa pessoa, obrigada!_

_-De nada._

_Fim do Flash Back._

-Ah, bom saber.

-Por quê?

-Nada, curiosidade.

-Aham.

O nosso casal preferido voltou para algumas aulas, e depois na hora do almoço foram para os jardins ao invés do salão principal.

-Ti, por que estamos aqui?

-Hoje é nosso aniversário de namoro. – mentiu ele.

-Sr. Potter, hoje não é nosso aniversário de namoro. – berrou a ruiva.

-Ok, era para ser surpresa, mas é que queria fazer algo especial para hoje!

-Por quê?

-Porque sim, não posso?

-Claro. – Assim que terminou a palavra, o maroto a agarrou deixando totalmente sem fôlego. – UAU, hoje tirou o dia para me paparicar?

-Quero ter todos os dias da minha vida para te paparicar.

-Que melosidade, !

-É porque eu te amo !

Depois de um ótimo almoço, TL foram para as últimas aulas daquela sexta, já que não teriam aula no sábado, os alunos do sétimo ano tinham o dia de folga por causa do fim dos NIEM'S. Quando chegaram ao salão comunal, outra garota parou os dois e começou a falar.

-Você é Tiago Potter? – Começou a menina que aparentava ser do primeiro ano.

-Sim, sou eu por quê?

-Esse bilhete é para você. – Disse a menina, entregando a carta para o moreno.

- Obrigado!

-De nada!

Assim que a menina saiu Tiago abriu o bilhete, e a ruiva estava com a cara amarada.

-O quê será? – Perguntou o moreno.

-Como é que eu vou saber! – Respondeu meio amarga.

-Calma meu Lírio.

-Sei. – Falou meio para ela mesma.

Quando Tiago abriu o bilhete saiu correndo, igual aos cabelos de sua amada.

_O que será que tem nesse bilhete, para ter deixado o Tiago com muita bravo. – _Pensou Lilían, enquanto pegava o bilhete.

_Tiago, _

_Estou com muitas saudades de ti, por que você não me da mais atenção!_

_Por que tem que namorar, e me deixar, mas eu tomei uma iniciativa com todo o corpo docente feminino de Hogwarts. Deixar você longe de sua namoradinha imprestável, e contar a ela o seu maior segredo: Que você esta prestes a perder ela! É a gente sabe._

_Então fique com a gente, ou ela já era!_

_Com muito AMOR._

_Helena Ketterley.!  
_

Ao ler isso Lilian ficou abismada, o que será que elas quiseram dizer com 'Que você esta prestes a perder ela'? E onde o Ti foi? Vou procurar o Six, ele deve saber sobre o meu maroto!

-Six, você esta ai?

-Estou sim, Lily! Que foi? –Perguntou ele preocupado.

-O Ti leu essa carta, e ficou bravo, e saiu correndo, pode me dizer onde ele foi?

-Sim, mas antes posso ler essa carta?

-Claro... – Disse ela entregando a carta a ele.

-Não creio que aquela maldita disse isso!

-Que foi?

-Vem comigo! – Falou ele por fim.

-Mas para onde?

-Me segue.

Ao seguir Sirius, Lily viu Tiago quase batendo na menina, e berrando com ela.

-Como pode fazer isso? – Gritou Tiago.

-É que você não combina com a Evans!

-Não ouse falar o nome dela, sua... – mas não completou a frase.

-Me desculpe Ti... Não foi minha intenção! – tremeu a menina.

-Não me chame de 'Ti'!

-Me desculpe.

-_Expeliarmus! – _berrou Tiago, deixando a menina desarmada. – Nunca mais fale comigo, ou com a minha namorada! Estamos entendidos?

-Siiiim.

-Ótimo!

Ao sair de sua briga Tiago deu de cara com Lily olhando para ele sem entender nada.

-Me desculpe Lil.

-Pelo quê?

-Por tudo, por deixar você correr perigo, pelas pessoas falando mal de você porque começou a namorar comigo, e você sabe...

-Calma Ti, eu te amo, e nada, você me entendeu NADA, vai nos separar!

-Eu também te amo, minha ruivinha, amo-te muito, e nunca esqueça disso, me ouviu?

-Sim! – Ao dizer isso a ruiva agarrou-se no pescoço de Tiago e o beijou ardentemente.

-Sr. Potter, , nada de agarrações no corredor, menos cinco pontos para a grifinória por causa disso, E voltem para seus dormitórios. – Interrompeu McGonagall.

-Sim, Senhora. – Responderam os dois.

Ao voltar para o dormitório, os dois permaneceram em silêncio, até que Ti resolveu quebrar o silêncio quando chegaram ao salão comunal.

-Boa noite meu Lírio!

-' noite Ti...

-Te AMO!

-Eu também!

**Oiie gente, aqui acaba minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem! Deixem recados.**

**Bj...**

**BPC!**


End file.
